Sõduri Elu
by ShadowStar22
Summary: What could have happened if Third Reich hadn't taken Estonian flag from Tall Herman? Well read and find out!
1. Discovery

Sõduri Elu Chapter 1: Discovery

disclaimer: i don't own windward land etv does and metsatöll owns oma laulu ei leia ma üles.

Toomas sat on the top of the Tall Herman waiting for the Estonian flag to rise at top of Tall Herman again.

Beside of him sat his best friend Indrek.

They were both was about 4.10 AM.

Ten minutes more. Tought friends with relief.

Suddenly captain Ploompuu appeared and said: boys load you're guns! The Germans have killed our flag carriers and are marching to hoist they're flag up here right now! Prepare to fight!

Üle vainude valendav aur  
Vahulillede udune voodi  
Igal ühel on südamelaul  
Igal ühel on see isemoodi

Lähen karjateed karukell käes  
Kutsun hiliseid laule ma koju  
Ja nad tulevad männikumäelt  
Kõige viimane udus veel ujub

Minu laule vist teavad siin kõik  
Udus ripuvad kellukakannud  
Kuna kõik nad siit karjamaalt sõid  
Nüüd üks vallatu plehku on pannud.

Üle vainude valendav aur  
Mul on närbunud karukell süles  
Igal ühel on siit oma laul  
Ja ma oma ei leiagi üles

Tuulepealne Maa/ Windward Land

Toomas quikly loaded his gun and pointed it to stairs with Indrek.

Now i'll throw down the stairs a grenade and then well go down and take down every German who is still alive! We need to get that flag and hoist it!

Yes Captain Ploompuu!

Karl throwed down a grenade and second later a blast and screams could be heard.

They walked down and what they first saw was an about 14 dead Germans and a Third Reich flag on fire.

Indrek walked around and discovered one was still alive.

Captain Ploompuu! here is one alive but is heavily injured. What will we do with him?

As he is an betrayer of Republic of Estonia , he will be executed immediatly!

Ploompuu raised his gun and a second later shot could be heard.

As boys opened their eyes again the German was dead.

Now to get the flag! Said Ploompuu.

They walked to the flag house.

Meanwhile in Third Reich headquarters...

Sir our men were found dead and flag turned to ashes. Reported a German solder.

What do you mean dead? Who did it? Never mind i know the answer !

Yes sir we assume it was them.

Hmmm... maybe we have underestimated those Estonians? Well it does not matter. Nothing will stand between Third Reich and Victory! Now get men ready and search every corner of Tallinn for them. When you find any hostile activity, show no mercy!

Yes sir! With that solder exited the room.

Meanwhile in Tall Herman...

Estonians have hoist the flag and Capten Ploompuu has called together and forest brothers battalion and was giving orders. Forest brothers included Ploompuu,Indrek,Toomas, Herbert and many more.

So when Germans come to take our flag down from Tall Herman we have set an ambush at Toompea castle. They will not suspect that and will just march to their doom! Everyone grinned at that.

But! Germans have better weapons than us and they're got more men than we do. But even if were outnumbered they're outmatched! Nothing get's against good old Estonian determination!

Now get moving!

In about half an hour ambush was ready and everyone was at they're positions Ploompuu said:

Do not fire in the moment when they step in! Let them get in the middle of the room, then they'll have no place to cover and they're fucked up for sure!

In about 5 minutes Germans arrived. Marched in, completly unaware of ambush.

Suddenly a shout broke the silence: FIRE!

And then the gunshot's started banging trought air.

Germans paniced and some started running back some tried to load they're weapons and some fell down to avoid being hit but still Germans were going down like sugar melts on rain.

The floor was covered in red blood and more dead Germans were falling down.

One German tossed a grenade but Indrek catched it and tossed back, right in the middle of Germans!

Before any of Germans could react a loud bang rang trought everyone ears and Germans flew everywere.

The few who had survived tried to run away but died as forest brothers pulled tigger of they're guns last time.

They had won! Thanks to German panic, without single dead men on they're side.

I wonder if even one of Germans made a shot? Asked Toomas.

You kidding? They were so fucked up that they didn't think of more than „wheres my mother!" said Indrek.

Ok boys i know victory is an victory. But we don't have an long celebration i'm German will be really furious of that defeat and they want revenge. That was just and lucky victory! We had the home field advantage and the real battles are just beginning! Said Ploompuu.

Yeah sir we know. Never underestimate you're enemy! But werent that just exactly what they did?

It may have been but we can't allow us to think that after this victory they'll still underestimate us!

Meanwhile in Third Reich hq...

An defeat? This is an outrage! Never mind next time they wont be that lucky.

End chapter...

ok first chapter and i hope u liked it :)

please review!


	2. Tallinn's ours!

Chapter 2 Tallinn's ours!

I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter and here is another one.

Toomas was in patrol on of the Tallinn was taken from Germans after that victory yesterday, there were just some key points remaining, but Germans were expecting reinforcements so we have to capture those key points quikly.

One key point was Kadrioru castle, then there was warships port and lastly the Estonian National Libarary.

As Toomas walked everything was quiet. It was about 19.00.

As Toomas finally made it into Toompea castle witch was at the moment Estonian hq , he saw everyone was checking they're equipment.

What's going on? Asked he from Indrek.

Were going to invade the key points.

Captain Ploompuu called every men to him and said:

now men! As we may not have enough time to caputre these key points separately we must separate the group and attack key point's at the same time! But as there will be more Germans than us then we'll have to do this quietly! Do not kill everyone! Just enough that they will run away. When you have killed enough do not hesitate to make an direct attack! Group leaders will be me Toomas and Indrek. I will take the castle, Indrek will take the port and Toomas you'll bring the libary down! Has everyone got what he has to do?

Everyone shouted: YES!

Then 30 men with me, 30 with Indrek and 30 with Toomas and 40 will stay here because Germans might not be as stupid as they look. Now everyone get going!

Later with Toomas...

They were approaching the libarys front door and saw it was guarded by 2 Germans.

Fuck! Like they knew we were coming. Said Toomas to his men. You 2! go by sides and take them down silently. We can't make an direct attack before we know we will succseed at it!

The 2 men went by sides and a second later both Germans went down with a knife in they're throats.

Toomas and his men silently sneaked in. The place was empty. Atleast it seemed like it now.

You 10 search down here!

You 10 go look trought all the libarys!

And me and remaning 10 will look at offices and archives! Said Toomas as everyone split up.

Meanwhile with Indrek...

Indrek grouched behind an block of stone to avoid machinegun fire. Everything hadn't really went according to plan. Atleast we got the bomb planted on the ship. And now we can get 2 birds with one stone! Germans abandoned the port and were sailing off with a ship where was the bomb. Now just to press that button!

And Indrek pressed it!

The ship blasted with a bang and everywere blood was flying and screams could be heard.

Inderk watched as an metal battleship went into the bottom of the sea.

Then Indrek left 20 men guarding the port and with the 10 started heading back to hq.

Back with Toomas...

Sir! We silented about 40 Germans but there are about 35 more. And on 3 floor there are 3 machine guns! What do we do now?

Everyone to 3 floor! Germans would be leaving building by front door! And man the machine guns!

Get it? RaT-TaT-TaT-TaT-Ta!

Yes sir!

In about 1 and half minute Germans came.

Everything was quiet and then: FIRE! And suddenly air was filled screams and bulletfires.

Floor was filled with blood. But Germans recovered quikly and fired back.

Toomas watched as a man next to him was shot into head and he fell.

Then Toomas tossed and grenade.

BANG!

Half of German army was washed away and soon the Estonian machineguns finished the job.

After the battle Toomas asked: how many dead?

8 Sir. Answered one solder.

So that leaves us with 22. 12 will stay here and bury them! Others! With me.

8 dead! How terrible! Germans will pay for that if they ever get back! Tought toomas as he stepped out of the libarary.

Back at the hq...

so Indrek how many dead ? Asked Ploompuu.

None , but 4 seriously injured.

And Toomas?

8 sir.

Well it was a price to pay but Germans are out of Estonia now! But mark my words they'll be back!

Sir...

Yes indrek?

How many dead had you?

12 Ploompuu.

End Chapter

hope you enjoyed.


	3. They're Back!

Chap 3 They're back!

Ok i know chapters have been really short but we're just getting into the story.

This one is longer so it also took longer to write.

Half year has passed from when Estonians drove Germans out...

Toomas sat outside of his house with his wife Maret and his daughter Lili.

He tought that really life couldn't get any weren't any Germans and reds were driven behind border.

What are you thinking darling? Asked Maret

I'm thinking that how long will Germans and soviets stand behind Estonian border.

Do you have to think such depressing toughts on such an fine day?

You're right. Said Toomas and started to rise.

Where are you going daddy? Asked Lili.

Daddy's going on sea, maybe catch a few fish.

As Toomas walked towards the beach he was still thinking.

„ how long will Germans and soviets stay out of estonia? Year? 2 maybe? Eventually we still have to fight to remain independent!"

Toomas pushed to boat into water and jumped in it.

He began to row.

After a while he stopped rowing and began to fish.

After an 2 hours he had an whole bunch of fish and he began rowing back.

After a while he reached the shore. He pushed the boat to beach and began walking towards his house.

When he stepped in Maret was cooking.

So how did it go?

Got some fish. Said Toomas and handed Maret the fish.

At the same time Captain Ploompuu stepped in.

Toomas! We need to go now! Germans are already crossed borders from north Latvia and we need to take immediate action. Meeting in being held in Tallinn and you and I are attending.

North Latvia! Germans got such an blow before that they will never cross our borders again! They will just take Latvia!

You may be right Toomas and God bless you if you are but Estonia can't take such risk. If you are right then our efforts have been needless, but if you are wrong then we must switch into an offencive right away! We must deliver the fatal blow to Germans before they're foot steps into Estonia! So we are going.

Ok Captain! Said Toomas as he Packed his things, said goodbye to his family and got into Ploompuu's car.

After they had been driving about an hour Toomas asked: do you really think situation is that bad?

Hmm... I do not know, Germans have game with an pretty big force so we can only think that they plan to invade Estonia as well, but that army, after the invasion of Latvia could be easily defeated by us. Maybe they invade Latvia and wait for reinforcements. Maybe they just invade Latvia. I don't know there are so much opportunities! But Estonia isn't going to just wait and see what happens.

It is almost chosen that we load the armored wartrains and drive at border of Latvia-Estonia. If Germany shows any sing of wanting to invade estonia, wartrains will cross the borders and crush the German army with an ususpected attack. That will leave the mark in they're souls to deep that they'll never even think of crossing that border again as long as they exist.

At least they made it there. As they stepped into the meeting room it was already chosen.

They were sending Estonian army to border and leaders were written on paper and hung to the wall.

Army witch was to send there was in 3 division's and some smaller battalions and brigades.

1st Estonian Wartrain Division Major General: Toomas Roo

1st Estonian Forest Brothers Division Major General: Indrek Kallaste

1st Estonian Armored Units Division Major General: Karl Ploompuu

1st Estonian Wartrain Battalion

2nd Estonian Wartrain Battalion

1st Estonian Foot Units Battalion

What! I'm going to lead an division?

Yeah! Isn't it cool? Asked Indrek who had somehow appeared behind them.

Indrek, theres nothing cool about war! I tought you have learned that already?

Yeah but still.

Suddenly an voice rang trought meeting room: division leaders get you're men ready! You'll be departing immediately!

See ya guys! Said Indrek as he ran off.

So Roo. Said Ploompuu. Our path's will be going separate ways for now. And good luck!

Thanks Captain!

Later with Toomas and his division...

So men remember! If the threat turns out to be real we'll cross the border first! And also we will be the ones to deal the first blow to Germans! Later we'll be covered by Ploompuu's armored division and lastly Indrek's forest brother's division, but at least 8 hours to 3 days we have to survive on our own. If we separate from train it will still be assisting us by bombarding Germans with the altillery it has! Anyway! Has everyone got everything they need? Ok then! Into trains!

With Indrek...

We are the last division to make it there and we'll be the ones to deal the fatal blow to Germans!

So be ready to fight! Germans are nothing like reds, they can fight! So it's not going to be easy. And don't think that when we are the last then everything will be done for us! No! Nobody else can't fight our fight's for us! Now let's get going!

Back with Toomas...

The wartrain division was already on the half way.

As Toomas got bored he walked to start of train and asked from driver:

how much more have we drive until we get there?

About 3 hour's more general Roo. You can go and sleep.

I might just do that Toomas walked back to his room and fell asleep.

After a while...

Toomas was waked by a solder: what do you want?

General we're the solder.

Very good you may leave.

Toomas walked to the train he made it there driver asked:

now what?

Now we wait. When order comes to cross the border then we'll blow the toll house up and ride into the Latvia to deliver the first blow to Germany.

They waited and waited.

In about 6 hour's: wartrain 1? are you there?

Yes, we hear you loud and clear!

Germans have shown clearly that they have plans of invading Estonia, so cross the border General.

Understood! Over and out!

With that wartrain's altillery blasted with an loud blast the toll house to pieces and proceeded to make way to central Latvia.

After an half an hour driving wartrain division stopped.

Germans!they were on sight but thay were far away. They were coming in our direction. We were so war away that they probably haven't spotted us yet.

Man the altillery and machineguns and some men just saty here to shoot from train about 40 men, all others will come with me. We will hide in that forest and we have just enough time to dig the trenches! Then when I say the order train willcome out from that corner and make the first shot with the altillery and machineguns. Then we'll proclaim that we're here! The little battalion of Germans will surely be overrun by 1st Estonian Wartrain Division and we'll also gain our first victory. Now everyone to positions!

In about 20 minutes order was given for wartrains to make their move.

The train came as noble as they could, slowly riding into the positsion.

Germans watched what it was doing when suddenly.

BOOM! Train shoot it's altillery and machineguns came alive.

The Germans didn't have time to react and some of it's battalion was already blasted to pieces.

As german we're under the fire from the machinegun's they started running towards forest.

And that was our time to act! Germans watched as they're escape route turned into they're death route they didn't know what to do.

Germans laid low to avoid machinegun fire but when train's altillery made another loud boom it sweeped again an large piece away from German battalion.

Of course Germans tried to fight back somehow but 1st Wartrain Divison's superiority in this battlefield was so big that Germans had no other choice to surrender.

As wartrains set out to camp tonight, they reported to Tallinn that 1 German battalion was defeated and 36 men of it were taken as a prisoner's.

As Tallinn heard that they sent 1st Estonian Wartrain Battalion to pick prisoners up for interrogation.

Well. Tought Toomas. Day had suceeded! We hadn't losed any solders and got an brilliant victory over Third Reich.

End Chapter!

I hope everyone liked :)


End file.
